


[零薰] 聊天網頁什麼的都是在騙你而已

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *CP：零薰*雖然過蠻久了，但這篇靈感來自於我沒選上幹部（哭*希望我就算沒選上幹還是可以過得很好QAQ*我也想要一個老零來安慰我Orz
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	[零薰] 聊天網頁什麼的都是在騙你而已

**Author's Note:**

> 現實paro

心情欠佳地走在路上，羽風薰發現就算整條路上的可愛少女都在偷偷看他、他也沒有因此而高興。

反而情緒又低落了一個檔次。

「嘖……」

不該是這樣的啊，明明我應該已經看淡了才對，怎麼心情又更差了？羽風薰吸了吸鼻子，漫無目的地腳步轉向最近的一間咖啡廳。

現在的他急需甜品撫慰自己受傷的心靈！

吃完三盤楓糖烤薄餅後他才覺得有活過來一點，但看著被吃乾抹淨的潔白餐盤又有點後悔自己的衝動行為。

「又要增加運動量啦……」失落地嘆了口氣，羽風薰趴到桌上。

明明這陣子都已經灌輸自己「就算沒選上也沒關係」、「如果沒選上還可以不用那麼忙」、「對手太強，沒選上我也是正常的」等諸多的藉口，但心裡卻還是有一種「我一定選得上」的莫名自信。

……導致當結果出來的那一刻，自己就像跌入萬丈深淵一樣。

其實看著那人在台前的背影時，還沒有太多「落選」了的實感，甚至因為當選者們被砸刮鬍泡而有點想笑，但隨著老師越講越多、旁邊的人一湧而上對當選者們的恭喜，我就覺得……我之前的努力都算什麼？

老師一直不斷重複「我知道有些人沒選上會很難過，但我們還是希望你們可以不要傷心」、「不要哭啦，笑一個嘛，你們還是可以在這個領域上繼續活動啊」……

不知道為什麼，就是這種話，這種，對失敗者越溫柔、越安慰的話——讓我想哭。

明明一開始沒什麼感覺的。

我一直告誡自已，我是羽風薰，是輕浮男羽風薰，輕浮男羽風薰是不會對「落選」而感到沮喪的，所以不准哭！不准讓別人看到你哭！也不要讓別人知道……其實這個選拔我一直很在乎。

否則，平常強撐起來的武裝會崩潰的……

當眼淚不聽使喚跳出眼眶的時候我逃了，因為那些眼淚太多我擦不完、因為鼻子很酸很酸……管他的，我就不想待在這裡了。

已經過了三天，心情還是一點也沒變好，又因為吃了三盤烤薄餅得承擔變胖的後果，羽風薰看著自己大腿的眼睛又變得酸澀。

可惡！我應該是一個更冷血的人才對……

「啊！是朔間零！是朔間零啊！！」咖啡廳的女孩子們突然尖叫，接著是一串跑向門口的腳步聲。

心臟猛地一跳，羽風薰瞪大眼睛，眼淚縮了回去。

小心翼翼地抬起頭往店門口看去，就見一頭捲曲黑髮、皮膚白得反光、眼睛血紅血紅的人正露出溫和的笑容和圍著他的女孩子們講話。

女孩子們因為他的話神魂顛倒的同時也往店裡四處觀望，就在他覺得大事不妙的時候，他和女孩子們一起看了過來。

哇艹被發現了！

朔間零看到他的時候表情一下就變得明媚，他抬手喊道：「薰君，我——」

「老闆我吃飽了錢放在桌上！」拿了東西匆匆走出咖啡廳後門，羽風薰加速逃跑時還往回看。

呼，沒追上來……

鬆了一口氣的同時，眼眶那種酸澀的感覺又湧上來，拼了命想忍住地眨了眨眼，鼻水卻也同一時間跟著跑出來。

簡直不能更糟。

回到地下LIVE HOUSE經過櫃檯的時候，他快速捲走一包面紙就貓進後台平常用來給樂隊休息的休息室了。

進了門一反鎖，他立刻抽了兩張紙往眼睛上抹，順便擤掉鼻涕。

伴著前台柔和的水晶音樂，他拿出手機卻不知道自己要幹嘛。

太苦悶了，所以想找個人說話，但是又怕會被知道自己在想什麼，一時有點進退兩難。

這時候，腦海中閃過深海奏汰跟他說的話，於是點了伺服器，進入一個網頁。

***

看著羽風薰如避蛇蠍般地逃走，他難過地垂下頭，走到剛才他坐的位子點上一杯番茄汁後才坐下來。

服務生還沒來得及收走的三片餐盤上還殘留一點蜂蜜色的糖漿，不用嚐都知道肯定很甜。

畢竟那人喜歡甜點啊。

一想起羽風薰看過來時瞬間紅了的眼眶，朔間零頓覺心疼。

還有點挫敗，因為羽風薰在躲著他。

崩潰地拿出手機，在對話框慢吞吞輸好字後，按了傳送。

“深海君怎麼辦？他在躲我QAQ”

對面很快就已讀並回了訊息過來：“零，我沒辦法知道薰在想什麼啊”

“你們不是好朋友嗎？你一定知道很多吾輩不知道的東西吧”

“你們也是好朋友啊”

我們……朔間零驚覺他無法接話。

他們是朋友嗎？或許這麼問別人別人都會回答是，但是他們真的是朋友嗎？羽風薰可沒說要和他當朋友啊，而他自己對羽風薰的感情卻絕不是友情。

是什麼樣的感情，他現在依然不敢承認。

“零，薰上鉤了！你快點進網頁！”

深海奏汰突然亢奮起來的語氣讓他有點不明所以，接著對面很快傳來一張截圖和一串輸入碼，圖片上是陌生聊天網頁的Logo。

他想起來了，這是上次深海奏汰架的假網站，點進網頁的人會進入一個空白的聊天視窗，主機一接收到有人進入便會釋出一串輸入碼，使用輸入碼進去聊天視窗的人便可以和前一個人連上線。

不過網頁對外的宗旨是「讓互不認識的陌生人聊天」，現在這種行為有點開外掛啊。

管他的，反正網站也是夏目君搞出來的，目的本身就不純。

朔間零稍一思考便把其他問題都拋諸腦後，手腳麻利地點進深海奏汰傳給他的藍色連結，並將剛剛的輸入碼複製上去。

“薰現在手機的IP地址是地下LIVE HOUSE，你看要不要過去”

深海奏汰的訊息還沒完，選好聊天頭貼的朔間零一登上那個聊天視窗，就起身往門外走去。

“零，祝好運puka～”

他現在走過去LIVE HOUSE應該還來得及。

斜陽西落映照出的紅色晚霞襯著吸血鬼英挺的背影，畫面是那般的美好。

***

羽風薰等了一會兒，看了看視窗右上角的在線人數，又看了看左邊還空著的頭像框，開始有點不耐煩。

「在線人數不是三百九嗎？這效率怎麼回事？」煩躁地戳了戳那個頭像框，正想著再不出現就退掉的時候，頭像框裡出現一顆小蕃茄。

同時，視窗正中央的也跑出幾行字。

“順利連線，現在可以開始聊天囉～”

看著那行淺灰色的字，羽風薰又感到有點彆扭，一直有一個聲音叫他快點退出這個網頁。

真的要講嗎？和陌生人講這種事會不會惹人煩？而且會不會在講到一半那個人就跑了……啊啊不管了！就把這個倒霉鬼當作發洩好了！

小番茄那邊還沒有動靜，羽風薰索性先開口。

“您好～”

發了兩個字出去的他懊惱地皺了皺眉，看著自己使用的敬語發愁。

明明只是個陌生人我幹嘛那麼拘謹？不不，就因為是陌生人才要拘謹是吧？但是用敬語要怎麼聊下去啊？還有這個人也太慢了吧？！不會是已經下線不在了吧？

心裡的不耐煩更上一層，在對話框寫了又刪寫了又刪，對面終於傳字過來了。

“哈囉”

“鞠躬.jpg”

小番茄的頭像旁邊的圖像上，一個黑色頭髮的小人彎著腰，憨態可掬的樣子。

這個人怎麼比我還客氣的樣子？羽風薰眨了眨眼睛。

“雖然對你有點抱歉，不過我想説說最近這幾天的事發洩一下情緒，你可以聽我說嗎？”

又等了十幾秒，那邊才傳過來一個“沒關係”。

“對不起喔，我想先問一下，你是女孩子嗎？”

***

“對不起喔，我想先問一下，你是女孩子嗎？”

畫風轉變得太快，朔間零懵了一下。

又止不住笑出了聲。

果然是薰君哈。他邊走邊回了“不是”。

對面很快又傳過來一則訊息：“喔。你是學生？”

這個人怎麼這樣？一知道不是女孩子用字就變得冷漠了，誰教的啊？朔間零有些不滿，這時候他正順著階梯往下走，要是再分心打字的話以他老人家的不靈活肯定會掉下去。

所以等他腳踏實地實再看聊天記錄，羽風薰那邊已經傳過來兩句話了。

“我猜你肯定不是學生”

“番茄先生，我真的不想抱怨，但你打字太慢了”

不是不想嗎？你還是抱怨了啊……朔間零有些委屈。

“對不起QAQ”

朔間零進了LIVE HOUSE，認識的酒保跟他打招呼並招待他一杯飲料，他看也沒看就直接乾了。

坐上吧台，聽著音響播放的水晶音樂時，那個酸酸甜甜又有點淡的味道才從舌根冒出來——是兌了水的橙汁。

「朔間君，找薰嗎？」酒保湊過來。

「嗯。」他低著頭看手機。

“呃我也沒有怪你啦，你保持這樣也好，我進這個網頁也沒有想挑剔別人，就只是想發洩一下心情”

“你聽著就好，拜託”

「他剛剛衝進後台休息室了，」酒保奇怪地瞥了他一眼，不解地去招呼其他客人，「笑什麼啊？朔間君你們倆都好怪。」

表面上越想笑，就代表心裡越沉重。

因為薰君已經被逼得只能對陌生人表露情緒了啊。朔間零眼神暗了暗。

***

“就是，我們社團有一個選拔”

“選上的人可以到海外實習，並且回來後可以優先參與社內事務”

“我……”羽風薰閉上眼吸了口氣，再睜開眼時把剩下的字打上去，“我一直都在準備這件事”。

“不只因為它對我的社團生活有重大意義，還因為我想和社團前輩一起去”

“番茄先生你懂嗎？那個社團前輩算是我的……我進社團的原因”

羽風薰等著那邊傳來一個“嗯”之後又繼續。

“我一開始就知道那個前輩會上，因為他太優秀了，所以當選的名額裡一定有他”

“可也因為這樣，社團的大家為了和那個前輩相處，所以都一窩蜂報名選拔”

“當然我的動機也跟其他人一樣啦”

“所以最近除了準備段考外，我還很努力搜集資料和準備面試”

羽風薰躺倒在沙發上，胸口悶悶的。

“當我做了一切我以為一定可以過的準備後，我就覺得很高興”

“也許是我鬆懈了？反正沒選上的那時候真的有點天崩地裂啊”

羽風薰有好一會不想碰手機，等他緩過來再看的時候，小番茄傳話過來了。

“不要太介懷結果，至少你還在社團裡啊”

“我的意思是，你可以繼續和前輩一起社團活動”

羽風薰點了點頭，對安慰的話幾乎有點麻木了。

瀨名泉那天也是這麼跟他說的，他一邊幫著好友清理臉上的刮鬍泡，一邊沉默地聽著這個囉唆過剩的老媽子心情愉快地抱怨學長姐。

『那個學姊真狠啊，刮鬍泡都跑進眼睛了，煩死人～』

『嗯。』

『走啦羽風，我們去看還要不要集合。』

『嗯。』

“我知道我當然可以繼續待在社團，但是一看到前輩的臉就會有種羞愧的感覺啊”

“明明我都已經跟他混很熟了，卻還是存在著距離感啊”

所以這個可以跟前輩拉近距離的機會泡湯後，我才那麼難過吶。

而且，前輩在完成這個海外實習的活動後也要畢業了，到時候我怎麼辦？

不對，不只因為沒辦法和前輩相處而難過，其實也因為我很喜歡這個社團所以才對沒選上感到傷心吧？

因為這個社團給了我像家一樣的感覺……

“雖然也不是所有目的都衝著那個前輩，但我因為這件事確實消沉了很久”

“我常常會想「我的努力算什麼？」、「要是一開始沒有去選就好了」”

“這種逃避現實的話”

過了這麼久，羽風薰還是有種想哭的衝動，甚至躺在床上閉起眼睛腦子裡轉的都是「我怎麼會沒有選上？」

他好想遷怒，可是誰都沒有錯，錯的是他自己啊。

***

“番茄先生，你有類似這樣的經驗嗎？”

朔間零面對羽風薰字裡行間不經意流露出的脆弱而心痛。

他知道羽風薰肯定保留了更多真實想法沒讓「陌生人」知道，但現在這些屏幕對面傳過來的文字量卻遠超羽風薰平時和相識的人透露的真實想法。

原來他有一大堆話都沒和人說。朔間零抹了把臉，心臟悶痛。

“抱歉，我沒有經歷過這種事”

他只能誠實回答問題，還有盡量讓羽風薰在傾吐時能感到沒有負擔，所以他沒有主動追問其他的事情。

“番茄先生一定是個天才，優秀到不用考慮這種渺小的悲哀”

他感覺得出羽風薰打出這段話時語氣裡帶著的諷刺和自暴自棄，他皺了皺眉回一句話過去。

“我並不認為這種煩惱渺小又不必要，更不會輕視有這種煩惱的人”

“你指的是我嗎？可是番茄先生，我覺得我好廢啊”

心臟鈍痛一下，朔間零忍著想衝他大喊「你才不廢」的心情，繼續看下去。

“那天當眼淚流下來的時候我就這麼覺得”

“我跑走的時候那個前輩正好看到要來追，但我完全不想看到他”

“總覺得一看到他，我就會原地死亡”

朔間零閉上眼睛，投射在視網膜上的影像是那天羽風薰匆忙離開的樣子。

連手機掉了都不知道，他還拜託和羽風薰同班的瀨名把手機送回去。

他想回幾句話安慰他，但是這類話他應該已經聽遍了，再傳過去可能會造成反效果。

但不傳的話心裡這種無處宣洩的沉悶該怎麼辦啊？

“我想退社”

朔間零心頭一震，內心所有不安一股湧上，恐慌也跟著並進，只要羽風薰再傳個什麼更可怕的內容過來他就會爆發。

劇烈的心跳聲傳進他耳裡，他受夠這種沒辦法為他排解煩惱的感覺了。

他低頭打了一行字傳出去後，便快速往後台走。

***

在抒發完他想退社的心情後，他又自我厭惡起來。

他知道自己不會退社，因為這個社團就像他的家，是他的歸屬，他不會輕易說走就走，但是一時的挫折很容易就讓他想到「退社」二字。

其他人都是這樣的，班上有一些沒選上社團重要活動的人也都退社了，所以我應該可以退吧？

重點是他猶豫自己是「真的想退」還是「說來發洩」的。

若是意氣用事之下的發言，他應該會有一種發洩完的快感，但他卻還感覺到有什麼東西在心口處梗著。

悶痛感一直在啊。

“薰君別動，吾輩立刻過去”

意料之外地，小番茄下線了，然後他才注意到小番茄最後發的一句話。

一開始還有點反應不過來，但小番茄對他的稱呼和自稱是那麼的熟悉——熟悉到讓他寒毛直豎。

從沙發上跳起來再想逃時已經來不及了，休息室的門被打開，那人逆著光的身影和吵雜的金屬音樂一同灌進狹小的休息室，一瞬間，所有感官都打開了。

耳邊能聽到樂團賣力演奏的聲音，門開後帶進來的冷氣讓他稍微有點不適應，外面混雜著酒味的奇怪味道也飄了進來——他才知道現在是晚上，樂團的人都來了。

而朔間零眼角泛紅、一臉肅穆的表情讓他心驚不已。

「你……」他試著自己先開口來緩和這個奇怪的氣氛，但喉嚨卻像被什麼梗住似的只發得出一個音節。

他瞬間想到了什麼，看著手機屏幕上那顆小番茄，心情快速地轉變，惱羞的憤怒徹底噴發，心裡充斥著滿滿的「不可原諒」。

「你、你們！」他想說些斥責朔間零的話，但似乎有些力不從心——要忍住眼淚已經很難了，再無所顧忌把話說出來的話，其他東西就藏不住了。

朔間零維持著一臉肅穆的表情，他把門關上，隔絕外面能擾亂人的聲音與氣味，一步步一步步，走近。

「你這個混蛋！」在知道剛剛聊了那麼久的對象是眼前的人後，他面子上就有點掛不住，又氣又自我厭惡的複雜情緒升上心頭，眼淚一下子就控制不住跑了出來。

太過份了！太過份了！聯手騙我！我不想被別人看到我這副樣子——！！

讓喜歡的前輩看到自己這麼沒用，是人都會想死好嗎？！？！

「薰君。」朔間零一逼近，羽風薰就會混亂地搖著頭後退。

他看得出對方是想讓自己別靠近的，但他也知道若是對方一開口就會馬上哭出聲，所以羽風薰才不斷搖頭，一副戒慎恐懼的樣子。

朔間零感到心疼的同時又近了幾步，直到羽風薰的後腳根抵上沙發。

「朔間零！」羽風薰尖叫。

淚流滿面。

「……」他把眼睛通紅、渾身炸毛的小狐狸攬進懷裡，一下一下地順著他的後腦勺，盡量用著不失溫柔的力氣去擁抱他，就像抱著一隻受傷的小動物。

得到擁抱的小動物先是一愣，接著淚水和哭聲無法抑制地宣洩而出。

他說：「嗚、放開我啦混蛋……」語氣弱了不少，但卻不肯示弱，不斷拿拳頭敲朔間零的後背。

你看我笑話多久了？你到底要怎麼樣？

放開我……我不要你的同情……滾開……

你以為這樣我就會感激你嗎？我一個人也可以……

朔間零……

「薰君。」朔間零又一次叫了他的名字，雙手的力道同時加緊。

他不知道說什麼，他說什麼都好像不對，他什麼都不說比較好，只要呼喚羽風薰的名字他就能得到安慰。

當朔間零耳邊傳來細小的啜泣聲時，敲打他的力量也停止了。羽風薰似乎放棄了掙扎，回抱住身前的人，就像溺水之人抓住面前唯一的浮木。

你很奇怪耶，我說什麼你都不聽……

我就只是、有點失控而已，所以你不要管我……

明明你可以不要管我，幹嘛做這些多餘的事……

朔間前輩對不起……

「薰君沒有錯，我才要對不起。」跪在沙發上將羽風薰整個人罩住，他拍著他的背，臉頰蹭了蹭羽風薰耳邊的髮。

「對不起。」沒有顧慮到你的心情、不知道你獨自痛苦了這麼久、用這麼卑鄙的手段才知道你在痛苦什麼……對不起。

「你在說什麼傻話？！」羽風薰整個火都上來了，一下就把怪力王朔間零推開，腦子裡只想看他現在到底什麼表情。

他無法理解朔間零到底有什麼錯，朔間零根本沒有錯才對，他能當選羽風薰也沒有忌妒過，但是這個人……太令人火大了吧？！

「你什麼都有、什麼都不缺！你靠自己的能力得到想要的東西，你幹嘛跟我道歉？！我沒有怪你也沒資格怪你！你道歉個屁！」

不要因爲顧及別人的心情就下意識道歉啊！你什麼都沒錯！錯的是被你顧及心情的我啊！

「既然你選上了就好好做你要做的事！我才不想在這裡聽你道歉！你給我去忙你的事，我——唔嗯！」

霸道的氣息捲了上來，他們兩個又貼在一起，羽風薰一開口嘴裡就被強硬地塞東西進來，濕濕軟軟的，還帶著朔間零的味道，掙扎的力道也因為整個人都被壓進沙發裡而減半。

「嗯……」他被吻得眼眶漸紅，慢慢失了力氣，細小的嗚咽聲聽在朔間零耳裡就跟小狐狸弱弱的哀嚎一樣可憐又可愛。

分開後他們的耳邊只充斥著彼此的喘息聲，羽風薰還久久回不過神來。

「……不去了。」低啞的嗓音環繞在耳邊，羽風薰有點反應不過來。

「不去海外實習了，在這裡陪你。」朔間零親暱地輕吻一下他的臉頰，再次抱住他。

「……明明都選上了，你這個混蛋。」羽風薰閉上眼睛，整個人都累了。

他覺得，今天的朔間零，真的讓自己得到了救贖。

***

「吾輩不是說不去了嗎？」

「你傻了嗎？難得有這麼好的機會為什麼不去？！」

「可是……」

「我會去看你啦，笨蛋。」

「真的啊？要來喔，薰君～」

「嘖，囉唆。」

「親一個！」

「煩誒……」

《完結》


End file.
